


Babysitting: Loki Style

by Annie6211



Category: The Avengers (2012)
Genre: Drabble, Family, Gen, Humor, M/M, Oneshot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 15:47:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541170
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Annie6211/pseuds/Annie6211
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki decides he needs to figure out what the fuss is about this 'Peter Parker.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	Babysitting: Loki Style

"And remember, you signed a disclosure agreement. You tell us everything that happens here tonight and tell the media nothing!" Tony snaps at the poor petrified teenage girl.

"Y-y-y-yes Mr. Stark-Rogers…" she squeaked. Steve rolled his eyes, tugging his husband's arm to pull him away.

"Come on Tony. We're going to be late." Steve understands where Tony is coming from, he really does. It's their first time leaving Peter with a babysitter and since he was a year old, that was saying something. They hadn't even let the other Avengers take him to babysit.

"Steve, maybe we should-"

"No!" Steve snapped. Tony jumped, glancing at him in surprise. Steve felt the blush rising on his cheeks, but leaned forward to whisper to him anyway, "Tony, it has been a year since I have had sex with you and we have dinner at a nice place and a rented hotel room. I am going to have sex with you tonight and I would prefer if we did not do that in front of our one year old and a teenager." He tugged on Tony's tie and the man now willingly followed. "We'll be back tomorrow morning." He called to the girl. The girl nodded.

"Okay." She sighed, turning to the baby. "Hi Peter! I know your Daddies are super protective, but I can handle you!" she cooed, reaching down to pull the bright-eyed boy into her arms.

"I'm certain that you could, but I have to ask you to leave."

She squeaked, spinning to face the man who had suddenly appeared behind her.

"W-W-Who are you?" The man rolled his eyes.

"I am Loki, of Asgard. And I will take him, now." He cleanly slipped Peter from her arms and made a shooing motion towards the door.

Maybe it was the stress of having Tony Stark-Rogers scream at her for an hour. Maybe it was the scary leather clad Asgardian. That teenage girl bolted out the door and into the stairwell, never to return to Stark Tower ever again.

Loki held the child up across from him, eye to eye.

"Peter Stark-Rogers." He drawled. "What is so special about you? The media is a flurry of activity. The Avengers do their best to protect you. What is it?" Peter grinned brightly, before reaching over and tugging on a lock of Loki's hair.

Loki leaned back, eyes widening in surprise.

"You dare to touch me that way peasant! I am Loki of Asgard, future ruler of Midgard and-"

"Loukee." Peter leaned forward again, tugging once more at the god's hair. "Pretty!" he chirped, giggling happily.

Loki blinked.

* * *

Tony grinned cheesily, holding Steve against the elevator wall. "We should go out more often." He ground his hips against the other man's.

"Tony!" Steve hissed, "We're going to scar the poor girl watching-" The elevator door dinged open and he groaned, burying his face in Tony's neck. The poor innocent girl…

"You signed a disclosure agreement!" Tony chirped, not looking from Steve's red face, smug grin still in place.

"Oh calm yourselves. That is nothing I have not seen before, and I have signed no such agreement."

They spun to face the God of Mischief, Peter held in his arms.

"Put him down!" Steve snapped.

"Jarvis!" Tony shouted, "Deploy!" he waited for the Iron Man suit to come rocketing to him. No response. Loki rolled his eyes.

"Oh Valhalla. Calm down. Sir Jarvis, I assure you no deploying is necessary." Loki spoke to the ceiling.

"I am aware Master Loki."

"Master Loki?" Tony echoed. Steve stared on in confusion. Loki carefully handed the sleeping Peter over to Steve. He slipped by them and in to the elevator.

"Remember Stark-Rogers family, I am always available for babysitting, just mention my name." he crouched slightly, eye to eye with the smiling Peter. "Goodbye Prince Peter. You are a delight." He grinned.

"Loukee!" Peter cheered, as the elevator doors shut. Steve and Tony stared on.


End file.
